Here For You
by UnionJack-O-Lantern
Summary: Your best friend can always make you smile, especially if he's Liet. Rated T for shounen-ai. Written in the second person, drabble-fic. .:oneshot:.


****

Written in tribute for the President of Poland,the First Lady and the 94 other important congressmen and politicians of Poland who died on April 10, 2010 in a plane crash. I'm not one for emotions or caring, but I just did a project in school on Poland like, 3 days before, so I kind of felt like Polish is my new adopted culture or something, so I made this.

* * *

You push open the door quietly with your back as you walk backwards into the room, hands too occupied with a tray of coffee and sweets. You turn and see the depressed lump that was your best friend lying grogily in bed. It's 3 in the afternoon. You decide it's time for Feliks to get up.

"Hey, Feliks, I've got coffee," You say. He pulls the covers over his head, hiding from both you and the sunlight blasting in though the curtains you opened early this morning.

"Feliks, c'mon," You don't want to beg, but you hate seeing him like this. You knew something was wrong when your rambunctious blond companion slept in yesterday,then even later today. You knew something was up when he wouldn't eat. You knew it was bad when he refused your offer to go shopping.

"Go away, Liet." You decipher the mumble coming from under the sheets.

"Poland..." You begin, crossing the room to place the tray on his bedside table. You glance out the window for a moment and are astounded at the endless fields of golden rye stretching out to the horizon. You see this and are proud to know this is what your friend and you created. You and this bump in the covers who won't get out of bed. "Poland, please. Eat something, at least."

"I said GO AWAY, Liet." He is getting frustrated at your kind persistence. He has lost his accent. You know you have to do something. Now.

You grabbed the covers out of his thin fingers and tear them away, revealing the feeble boy you once knew to be so witty and strong. "Poland, I can help, but you've got to let me." You tell him.

"I just want to wallow in pity, okay?!" He flips around so that he doesn't have to look at you.

"I can't let you do that, Feliks, you know I would hate myself for it." You keep your cool with the childish boy.

"Try it for once, Liet, when you're as depressed as me right now, it feels pretty good."

"Don't make me force feed you coffee and apple-cheese." You warn playfully.

He turns his head to you slightly. "Don't you dare, Toris Lorinaitis."

"I do dare, Feliks Lukasiewicz."You laugh, but jump on the mattress.

"Don't Liet!" The scrawny blond scrambles backwards until he hits the headboard and can move no farther. His summer green eyes are tormented as they stare desperately into yours.

"Feliks, what such the matter these past few days?" You whisper. You just needed to get it out. "You're not like my best friend Feliks, you're like my pathetic friend Feliks."

"Gee, thanks." He glares at you. You smile, because this is more like him.

"Won't you eat something?" You ask.

"I'm not hungry." He turns away.

"Feliks," You grab his hand to pull back his attention. "Really, what happened?"

"...Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"The shitty kind."

You go to your last resort. "Do you want me to make it better?" You offer slyly, leaning in closer.

"Don't you dare, Li-" You cut him off by immobilizing his lips. You cover his with yours.

You know he won't tell you, so you won't ask again. But you know you can make it better anyhow.

You pull away when you are satisfied, and you see he looks like he didn't know it was over, like he wanted more.

"Liet," He whispers,looking down at the sheets. "Would you, like...do that again?"

You blush, you can't help it, but you comply to his needs. His valley girl accent has returned, and you're glad. Maybe he's not healed, but if you make him feel better and forget his troubles for a while, you feel you've done a good job at being there for him. You've always liked that accent, even with Feliks, especially with Feliks, and to have it back after it was gone is music to your ears.

__

Besides...

you think as he breaks away, allowing you to lay down with him on the bed as he climbs over your chest and kissed you back in thanks. You have mere moments to look out the window at those timeless rye fields again before he sucks your attention to him.

_____...The best place for a valley girl is in the valley._


End file.
